Alice Human Sacrifice
by Ichiru deathstrawberry
Summary: "Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"


**STORY:** Alice of Human Sacrifice

**BY: **Shiro Kuro1

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING:** Ichigo & Shirosaki, Renji & Byakuya, Nelliel & Nnoitra, Grimmjow & Ulquiorra

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Bleach nor characters or song.

**SUMMARY:** There was once a little dream. No one knows who had dreamed it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think... "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?" This little dream thought. And at last had an idea.**"I will make people come to me, and they will make my world." **

**INSPIRED BY: ** "Alice Human Sacrifice" By Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Ren & Len, and Meiko)

**This is a songfic I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The first **Alice **bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, She left a bright red path in her wake.  
_

Renji Abarai a red-headed male was under a cherry blossom tree during spring time with his lover, Byakuya Kuchiki, leaning on his shoulder and resting. He was a doujo fighter but he loved it most when he got to fight with the wooden swords and sometimes wished they were real. He was really good with the wooden swords and for once in his entire lifetime he had beaten his lover in a wooden sword challenge. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard movement behind a bush that was beside the tree where he and his lover were. A pure white rabbit came out with a checker vest and in his paw was a pocket watch...?

What the hell?

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." The small pure white rabbit kept repeating the same mantra over and over as he quickly hopped away inside another bushes.

Out of curiosity Renji stood up looking over his shoulder to see his lover napping against the tree. He then quickly ran behind the bushes and saw the rabbit disappear inside a big hole that was on the ground. He knelt in front of the hole and placed his hands in front of his knees and peeked inside. He only saw darkness and lowered a little closer hoping to see a glimpse of white. He lost his balance and fell inside the hole screaming hoping that his lover heard him. But saw no one when he lost sight of the light from above him as he fell looking up. As he continued falling he saw many things beside him such as bookcases that were stuck to the wall or a was unusual for him to see all of this exaggeration and saw light surrounding him.

He landed on his butt when he fell on grass and grunted. Renji stood up massaging his sore bottom and looked around. He saw the pure white rabbit in front of him,

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice." The pure white rabbit jumped away leaving a dumbfounded red-head behind him.

He then noticed that on his left hand was a glowing red spade and then the glowing disappeared leaving only the red spade. Renji also noticed that his blue kimono had turned into a red dress with a white corset apron. Renji blushed and saw that he was in a field of roses. He then spotted a golden shining hilt attached to a long silver blade with a red spade on it in the center. He went up to it and pulled it out of the ground. Renji was then filled the instinct of killing everything in his path. Renji's face then turned dark with an evil smile and started cutting the roses in his path. He saw a white unicorn and carefully sneaked up from behind and plunged the sword through the unicorns side. Renji cackled as blood spurted out when he took out the sword and saw the horse neighing in pain. Renji stepped back and brought down the sword on the unicorn. He cackled and cackled as he continued slicing the unicorn watching as chunk of white meat was hanging from its side. He smirked as he saw the unicorns intestines and as it collapsed on the bloody intestinal grass puddle. He walked away from the dead unicorn leaving a bloody red path behind him. Renji continued cutting down all the creatures in his way leaving a long bloody trail behind with his sword tailing behind him in his hand.

He than stepped into a clearing and was surrounded by card-looking guards. Renji cackled and starting slicing through them cackling even more as blood spurted out of them and washed over him. He soon he got tired and got captured by the guards and got locked in the forest.

_That **Alice** is in the forest,_

_ Locked away like a criminal._

_ Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

* * *

_The second **Alice** meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_ Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. _

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was a blue haired male that was sitting on a tree in the backyard with his emerald eyed lover in the daytime. Ulquiorra Cifer was sleeping on his blue haired lovers jean clothed lap peacefully. Grimmjow was a popular singer and was always getting hit by chicks but were rejected immediately for such an idiotic question. He loved singing and nobody knew his secret only his lover. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling in the bushes beside him. Grimmjow then sees a pure white rabbit with a checker vest and in his paw was a pocket watch...?

What the fuck...?

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." The small pure white rabbit kept repeating the same mantra over and over as he quickly hopped away inside another pair of bushes.

Out of curiosity Grimmow lays his lovers head on the grass and went after the pure white rabbit. When he opened the bushes he saw the rabbit jump inside a big black hole that was on the ground. He walked up to the hole and knelt in front of it, placing his hands in front of his knees. He leaned down close and closer until he slipped and fell. He screamed as he fell and screamed his lover's name but it echoed around him as he fell deeper into the hole. As Grimmjow was falling he saw bookcases filled with books stuck to the wall and a bed stuck to the wall also. As Grimmjow continued falling he then saw light surround around him.

Grimmjow landed on his bottom and grunted. He stood up and massaged his bottom. Grimmjows light blue eyes widened when he saw the pure white rabbit in front of him.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." And with that the pure white rabbit disappeared into the bushes leaving a dumbfounded teal-head behind.

Grimmjow then noticed that his clothing had changed into a pair of beige skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, and a navy blue scarf. He also noticed that on his left hand was a glowing blue diamond shape and then the glowing disappeared leaving only the diamond on his hand. He then saw a podium and a dynamic hands-free microphone in the center of it in the center of a cobblestone street. He went and stood on top of the podium and was suddenly filled with madness. He cackled and picked up the hand-free microphone and put it on his ear. He then started singing a mad crazy song getting all the towns people to go crazy. He sang and sang until one day a lunatic man came up to Grimmjow and pointed a gun in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and was then shot in the left eye. As Grimmjow fell a blue rose had bloomed from his left eye.

_That Alice was a rose,_

_ Shot down by a madman._

_ He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

* * *

_The third **Alice** was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
_

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. _

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck a green-haired girl sat on a porch swing in the backyard with her lover, Nnoitra Gilga, petting his hair while he slept. She was the most beautifulest model known in Japan and all due to her youth and her body. She always caught the attention of many men but were scared away by her lover and made her laugh at his antics. She loved her pulchritude and wished for it to never decay. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of rustling leaves were heard. She lifted her head and saw the bushes in front of her porch were shaking. Nelliel then sees a pure white rabbit with a checker vest and in his paw was a pocket watch...?

What the fudge...?

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." The small pure white rabbit kept repeating the same mantra over and over as he quickly hopped away inside another pair of bushes.

Out of curiosity she stood up looking over her shoulder to see that his lover was still sleeping and smiled softly. Nelliel followed the way where the pure white rabbit had went through and saw in time that the rabbit had jumped inside a big black hole that was on the ground. She walked up to the rabbit hole and knelt in front of it placing her hands in front of her knees. She then carefully leaned close to see inside the hole but couldn't see anything so she leaned in closer until she lost her balance and fell inside screaming. She screamed her lovers name but it only echoed around her as she fell down the rabbit hole. If it was a rabbit hole. She then noticed that in the rabbit hole was a bed stuck to the wall and a closet filled with clothes as she passed them by. She was suddenly blinded by a bright light and fell on her bottom.

She whimpered as she stood up, massaging her bottom, and looked around. Nelliel's eyes widened in shocked when she saw many townspeople in front of her kneeling but that wasn't what had surprised. There in front of her was the pure white rabbit in the checker waistcoat.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." And with that, the pure white rabbit left a dumbfounded green-haired through the crowd of people.

Nelliel then noticed that she was wearing a beautiful white dress with a green skirt under it and a green bow-knot around her shoulders. And in her left hand was a glowing green clover and then the glowing disappeared leaving the green clover only. A card-looking knight walked up to Nelliel and placed a golden crown on her and knelt one knee in front of her.

"My queen." The card knight said.

Nelliel's eyes widened and then was filled with the desire of forever enjoying her beauty. An evil smile split across her face and was soon replaced with a beautiful angelic smile. As she was moved into a beautiful castle she deceived the country with her kindness and beauty. As years passed she feared that her beauty would decay so she went to a witch and had been submitted into the country with eternal beauty.

_That **Alice** was the country's queen, _

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

* * *

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush _

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. _

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki were twins that were different from each other. Ichigo was a stubborn teenage with shoulder length hair compared to his intelligent brother who had short-cropped hair and always got into trouble or too annoying. But either way they were always together and were also lovers but there secret was kept safely from their friends and family. Ichigo was being dragged by the wrist at the back of the school by his twin brother Shiro.

"Shiro I don't we should do this. We could into trouble."

"Ichi you worry too much. Don't worry well do this quick. If we do get into trouble I'm sure you'll think of something"

Ichigo blushed, knowing full well what his twin meant. His lips were smashed by pale ones and was pushed up against the wall. He softly moaned when a tongue invaded his mouth and curled around his. He wrapped his arms around his twin's pale neck and pulled him closer. Shiro pushed up a knee in between Ichigo's legs and rubbed it against his groin, swallowing the delicious moan Ichigo let out. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist bucking against Shiro wanting more friction. Shiro smirked and snaked an arm under Ichigo, bringing down his zipper and pressing it against his groin. Shiro moved to Ichigo's neck and made love bites down his neck. Ichigo bucked and moaned a when he felt Shiro press the zipper against his hard erection. Ichigo pressed his face against the crook of Shiro's neck moaning out loud. He attention was then caught by the sound of leaves rustling and looked up. He saw a pair of rustling bushes and stiffened. Ichigo then sees a pure white rabbit with a checker vest and in his paw was a pocket watch...?

What the freaken fuck...?

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." The small pure white rabbit kept repeating the same mantra over and over as he quickly hopped away inside another pair of bushes.

Ichigo moaned when he felt a hand grab his erection and bucked into it. "Sh-Sh-Shiro...Ngh...Wait.." Shiro looked at Ichigo raising an eyebrow wondering why he was stopped. Ichigo breathed in and moved Shiro's hand away from his hard-on.

"What's wrong Ichi?"

"I thought I just saw something weird."

"Huh?" Shiro looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. "What are you talking about Ichi? Theres nothing there."

"It disappeared through those bushes." Ichigo pointed to a pair of bushes that were behind Shiro.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and helped Ichigo down. Ichigo pulled his zipper up and fixed his pants then walked towards the bushes with Shiro behind him. Ichigo grabbed each side of the bushes and pushed them apart. He saw the pure white rabbit jumped inside a big hole that was on the ground. Shiro saw the rabbit and was shocked when he saw the rabbit dressed in a checker vest and a pocket watch on its paw. "Was that the weird thing you saw Ichi?" Ichigo nodded.

Shiro stepped over the bushes and walked towards the hole where the rabbit disappeared. He knelt in front of the hole placing his hands in front of his knees and looked down. "Its freaken big!"

"Shiro, don't get too close or you'll fall inside." Ichigo warned his twin.

"Pff... What are you tal-" It was too late, Shiro had lost his balance and tipped over. Ichigo ran and grabbed his twins hand but was pulled in and fell inside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Both twins screamed as they fell inside the hole, holding each other's hand. The twins kept falling not knowing how long they've been on the air.

"How long have we been falling?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered, making Shiro sigh out in annoyance. Ichigo then noticed a small bright light down the hole. "Hey Shiro...Do you see that?"

"Huh?" Shiro looked down and saw what Ichigo was seeing. "Is that the end of the hole?"

"I think. Wait... If we're falling, OH SHIT! At the speed we're falling we'll get crushed by the floor!" Ichigo yelled in panic.

"WHAT?!" Shiro had panic growing inside his stomach. Soon the light was getting brighter and brighter, blinding both twins.

"Oomph!" Both twins fell on top of a big red polka-dotted mushroom. Shiro sat up rubbing his head and looked around. He noticed that they weren't in Karakura high or in the town.

Ichigo sat up and felt his eyes widen when he saw that they weren't in school anymore. "Shiro...Where are we?"

"I have no fucken idea where we are Ichi." Shiro slowly slid off the mushroom and looked back at Ichigo to help him off only to stop and widen his eyes when he saw Ichigo. "Ichigo...your..."

Ichigo looked back at Shiro with confusion and followed his gaze. Ichigo immediately blushed from embarrassment and his hands immediately flew to his body. "What the hell?! What happened to my clothes!?" Ichigo was wearing a white button down with a yellow tie, a brown overall skirt, with a pair of brown plain flower girl shoes. When Ichigo looked at Shiro he also noticed that Shiro's clothes were different adding the boner that's showing in his overall shorts. Shiro was wearing a white button down shirt, a yellow tie, and brown shoes.

Shiro looked at himself and gasped. "MY FREAKEN CLOTHES! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Shiro and Ichigo then saw the pure white rabbit in front of them. "Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." And with that, the pure white rabbit left a pair of dumbfounded twins.

Shiro and Ichigo walked aimlessly through wonderland until they found, deep in the forest of wonderland, a table set with tea cups of sizes and tea pots as well. They sat under the tree of roses and drank tea until they saw and invitation from the queen of wonderland. Shiro grabbed the invitation and were both suddenly marked with hearts. Ichigo was marked with half of a golden heart on his left hand and Shiro was marked with half of the golden heart on his right hand. Both looked at the marks and then at each other.

After drinking tea they went through countless doors using the card they had. Both finally made it to the last door to become the real Alice's...but both never woke up or escaped wonderland. The reason was because both got lost in wonderland from the very start.

_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but... _

_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

* * *

**_"Now do please think and tell me. Who is the next Alice?"_**


End file.
